Sniper (MNC)
A required class for any sort of shooter, the skilled Sniper uses his hightened aiming ability to kill off enemy players from far across the map. If someone is able to sneak past his line of fire, like the Assassin, he comes equipped with a SMG to give him a better chance of survival. The Sniper in Monday Night Combat is arguably the most mobile Sniper in a video-game, he is best suited to players who can set up for and wait for a kill, or can get in and out of danger quickly as a distraction. Weapons Sniper Rifle *Slow Rate of Fire (unless using endorsements), no-scope is fairly inaccurate (head shot no-scoping is possible, but you just need luck), scoping allows on the dot firing. *Sniper Rifle's shots penetrate enemies when the Sniper is upgraded. *Fully upgraded Sniper Rifle shots explode when they pass through enemies. *Explosive shots do as much damage as a regular hit, even if it head shots a target. *Taunt: Holds his gun military style, says "Allllright, I've gotta plan and I need one more;who wants to take a bullet for me?" SMG *Fast-fire, moderate-damage. *"Ins and Outs" with the SMG causes more damage than the Assualt Rifle. *SMG alternate fire is a grapple. Throws the SMG at the grappled target's face and catches it in his hand (useful against Assassins if Sniper Grapple is still under cooldown). *Says "If speed and deadly accuracy had children, I'd be their favorite!" while doing motions to it. Skills Flak *Sniper throws out a Flak Grenade that damages an area for a time. *It will stay in mid-air, damaging enemies or yourself if caught in the radius for the duration. *Upgrading the flak will increase effective radius and damage for the duration. *Using a flak on a group of bots in a freeze trap, is a great way to weaken/destroy then as well as build up juice (not recommended unless pulling off a retreat). *And if you are wondering what the flak is for you first time gamer's, it is a little orb that glows orange that takes away damage in its radius. Yes even your own Health! So stay a good distance for extreme results. If it's radius is in contact with a wall/floor, the affected area will have an orange glow. Traps *Traps will slow enemies, keeping areas controlled and protect Snipers. *The Freeze trap not upgraded will only slow your enemy down leaving snow flakes around them making them a little slower. *The second and third upgrade will freeze them in one spot for about 5 seconds, giving you that perfect moment to get that head shot off before they un-freeze. *It's good to leave traps on both sides of you, not together unless you have someone to watch your back, but thats not always the case. *So be strategic next time you plant one of these traps on the floor. *Some enemies can jump over your traps. Grapple *Sniper's grapple will spin enemies at level 1 and throw them at level 2. Level 3 increases grapple damage. *This grapple is an assassin's worst enemy. Sniper *Adds penetrating shots to Sniper Rifle at level 2, and exploding shots at level 3. *Note that the exploding shot only effects the first thing it hits. There will not be multiple explosions for each bullet that passes through an enemy bot, pro or turret. Recent Press Interview Press Quote 1: (when asked how it feels to be 0-4 on the season) "(sigh) What's your name? Yes, that's right. WHAT. IS. YOUR. NAME? 'Randy?' How do you think it feels, Randy? It is #*%& UNFORGIVABLE! THAT'S HOW IT FEELS! ...Idiot." Press Quote 2: (when asked how it feels to have less head shots than the Tank for the season after two games) "I remember you. I remember you! It's 'Randy', right? Right?! GO TO HELL, RANDY! GO. TO. @#$% HELLLLLLLLLLLL! @#$%! It's @#$%! That's how I feel, Randy!" Press Quote 3: (when asked if he knows anything about the whereabouts of Randy Schiller, a popular sports combat reporter) "Who? No, sorry. I don't remember him." Personal Information All who take the field of Monday Night Combat fear the Sniper. Even other Snipers fear them. Some even fear themselves. Snipers in MNC have been designed to be the world’s foremost long distance killing machines, taking their DNA from some of the greatest snipers in video game history. The Sniper is by far the most enthusiastic combatant on the team. He stays up late at night drawing plays. He watches hour after hour of video, practices relentlessly and does nothing that might jeopardize his performance on game day. During game time he often acts like the coach or quarterback, calling out plays that only he’s familiar with (his teammates ignore the playbooks he gives them) and getting extremely frustrated with the rest of his squad. His genetic make up combined with his solitary profession and intense focus have left little room for people skills. While he means well, the Sniper is brusque and short-tempered, especially when he feels teammates aren’t listening to him during combat. He sports an eastern European affectation that when combined with his shrill voice make for an almost comical effect when barking orders, especially when angered. The Sniper loves Monday Night Combat and everything about it. He is a huge stickler for the rules and sees the world as being very black and white. 500px|Sniper Scouting Report Category:Characters Category:Pros